1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for amusing and entertaining infants and more particularly pertains to a new infant amusement device for providing amusement and entertainment to an infant by sequentially illuminating a series of multi-colored light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for amusing and entertaining infants is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for amusing and entertaining infants heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,511; 5,057,051; 4,973,286; 3,036,404; 1,900,353; EPO Patent No. EP 0 767 068 A2; and PCT Patent No. WO 93/10872.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant amusement device. The inventive device includes an elongate housing designed for mounting to a carry handle of an infant carrier. The housing has a plurality of spaced apart light sources therein. A sequence controller is disposed in the housing and is electrically connected to each of the light sources. The sequence controller illuminates the light sources in a sequential series.
In these respects, the infant amusement device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing amusement and entertainment to an infant by sequentially illuminating a series of multi-colored light sources.